i survived
by lovedlost
Summary: to i will survive, seiya's back for her, but what if she doesnt need him... read and find out.


**Hey guys, I hate Seiya so I thought hey wat the hell lets do one where Seiya gets kicked out of Usagi's life for good! I mean HELLO! Wat does it think its doing!**

_Usa walked through the sunshine to her apartment, not very far away from her mothers house. She was only 18 and still needed a little support… her mother had always been there for her. As Usa walked through the apartment her mind wandered to Seiya and the day he left, she loved Mamoru but there had been something there for him… she was scared to be back with him because she was afraid to loose her Mamo-chan again, she wasn't afraid but petrified that he would leave her again. She knew if he left her again she wouldn't survive it, but he had been there when Mamo-chan wasn't and it had left her thinking that if he left she wouldn't be able to do it. Still even after a year, she spent many nights thinking about how leaving her was wrong. But, as Mamo-chan didn't leave her anymore she grew strong against that need, and she learned that she could carry on even with out Seiya. Walking in the door, she saw something that shocked her. There he was, stood in the middle of her living room. He was back from being with his princess, from outer space on his new planet. He turned to look at her, a sad look on his face, Usa realised she had given him a key while he was still here. 'stupid lock… stupid Usa', but she hadn't thought he would be back. _

First I was afraid

I was petrified

Kept thinking I could never live

without you by my side

But I spent so many nights

Thinking how you did me wrong

I grew strong

I learned how to carry on

And so you're back

From outer space

I just walked in to find you here

with that sad look upon your face

I should have changed my stupid lock

I should have made you leave your key

If I had known for just one second

You'd be back to bother me

_Leaving the door open she point to it, telling him to turn around and leave her alone. She wasn't going to welcome his advances anymore, he had hurt her with is good bye, and she had almost crumbled, and laid down to die from no support but she hadn't… she couldn't, no she was going to not let him get in the way again. As long as she knew she loved Mamoru and not Seiya she would be ok (it's a nasty person… don't worry ill take care of him!) and as long as she knew she loved Mamoru she have a life to lead, "I love Mamo-chan Seiya, why are you back?"_

Go on now go walk out the door

Just turn around now

'cause you're not welcome anymore

Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye

You think I'd crumble

You think I'd lay down and die

Oh no, not I

I will survive

as long as I know how to love

I know I will stay alive

I've got all my life to live

I've got all my love to give

And I'll survive

I will survive

"you broke me the day you left, I never thought id live to see another day, I spent many night lying next to Mamoru feeling sorry and hurt, he didn't even know what was wrong. I even used to miss you so much I cried, but now I'm different you see, I don't need you, I realise I have Mamoru, I'm not chained up or little anymore Seiya, or in love with you. I see you felt like stopping by to say hi, and I bet you expected me to be broken still and in need of help with Mamoru, but I love Mamoru and I know now he loves me!" Usa carried on he nodded solemnly. He knew this would come.

It took all the strength I had

Not to fall apart

Kept trying hard to mend

The pieces of my broken heart

And I spent oh so many nights

Just feeling sorry for myself

I used to cry

Now I hold my head up high

And you see me

Somebody new

I'm not that chained up little person

Still in love with you

And so you felt like dropping in

And just expect me to be free

Now I'm saving all my loving

For someone who's loving me

At that moment Mamoru walked through the door and looked shocked at seeing who was there, he looked down at Usa and smiled at her resilient face and knew she wasn't giving into Seiya, "did ask you to leave?"

Seiya nodded, "well then, why are you still here?"

Ok done fini, finito, and finished in any other language heh I no it sounds a little annoyed but its taken me forever to finish this


End file.
